Talk:Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero
Can someone give me the translation of the lyrics to Freesia? I'm already working my butt off trying to do it myself. Here's the romaji; Itsumo mune ni afureteru anata e no omoi Eien wa nai kara Ima wa soba ni ite hoshii no Tsutaetai kotoba sagashite mitsukaranai mama Anata no senaka wo ou hibi ga imi no naku sugiteku Yuuki wo dashita nara mirai wa kawaru no desu ka? Yume mita hibi ja nai nara mushiro kono mama de ii no... Fureta yubisaki ni nokoru anata no nukumori Tsutsumikomu tenohira Mune ni yureru omoi wa nani? Muri shita kusabi wo hazushite hohoemi n da anata Jiyuuna kokoro no tadoritsuku basho wa doko? Oshiete Yasashii manazashi wa Watashi ni dake ja nai koto wakatteru hazu na no ni dakedo kodou wa takanaru... Ima wa kokoro kidzuiteru anata e no omoi Eien wa nai kara Sukoshi soba ni ite hoshii no Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi Kono toki subete wo tsutaeraretara ii no ni Ima, sora wo miage, te wo nobasou Kono omoi, anata ni todoku you ni *Fureta yubisaki ni nokoru anata no nukumori :Tsutsumikomu tenohira :Yureru omoi *Itsumo mune ni afureteru anata e no omoi :Eien wa nai kara :Ima wa soba ni :Sukoshi soba ni :Ite hoshii no Be careful, though! AnimeLyrics.com states that the verses with the "*" are not in the lyrics book! 23:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. :Use wwwjdic. Also, the kana or kanji are much more useful than romaji, always.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) The first line is "My chest is always overflowing, with thoughts of you." Oh, my god... "ZEROOOOOO!!! EEEEXXXXXXX(X)!!!... 'CRUSH FORTYYYYYY(Crush 40, the band)'!!! HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!" As in, could someone give me a link to that website? 14:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Never mind that. I need the whole 9 yards translated! Besides, the romaji was the only text I could get my hands on (Yeah, that's right; I do NOT own the album)! ... ... ... What does the second line mean(hee, hee)? 16:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. I'm waiting... ANSWER MEEEEEE!!! 00:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. ---- :Translation isn't something that can be done in a few days, if you think it's easy why don't you do it? As you asked it in a bad way, you get it in a bad translated way. (I used Google translator.) If you want a better translation, search a Japanese dictionary in the web to translate the original text. Now stop being annoying... No one will want to help you if you offend them and act like a small kid. You don't even make sense. >:/ --Quick 19:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ---- :Thought to your chest I'm always full of :Now is not forever if you want near :I just want to find words still missing, :Follow the back of you without even meaning to be too :If the future had the courage to change what? :I dreamed of the day and would rather not say at this ... :Remain in the warmth of your fingers touch :Hand wrap :Feelings sway in the chest? :Remove the wedge you have not smiled :Get a free place is where the heart? :? :Kind眼差SHI :I know I should not just be me :But高鳴RU heartbeat ... :Now I realize your feelings for heart :Is not forever :I want to have a paraventricular :I come to your eyes :All I could tell the moment :Now, the heavens through the air, hands NOBASOU :This desire to reach your Original text (from here), without the verses with the "*" that aren't in the book. :いつも胸にあふれてる あなたへの想い :永遠はないから 今は傍にいて欲しいの :伝えたい言葉探して 見つからないまま :あなたの背中を追う日々が意味も無く過ぎてく :勇気を出したなら未来は変わるのですか？ :夢見た日々じゃないならむしろこのままでいいの… :触れた指先に残るあなたのぬくもり :包み込む手のひら :胸に揺れる想いは何？ :無理した楔を外して微笑んだあなた :自由な心の辿り着く場所は何処？ :教えて :優しい眼差しは :私にだけじゃないことわかってるはずなのに :だけど鼓動は高鳴る… :今は心気付いてる あなたへの想い :永遠はないから :少し傍にいて欲しいの :あなたの瞳に 写る私 :この瞬間 すべてを伝えられたらいいのに :今、宙を見上げ、手をのばそう :この想い、あなたに届くように ---- Dudes, you didn't need post this here, I already have a correct translation. I'm sorry. 00:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Here is what I found; :This love for you is always overflowing in my heart :There's no such thing as eternity :So I want you to stay with me for now :I search, but I can't find the words to tell you :The days of chasing you pass meaninglessly :Will the future change if I find the courage? :If it's not the days I dreamed of, I'd rather have this... :I can still feel your warmth on my fingertips :I wrap it up in my palm :What is this flickering love within my heart? :Throw off your chains and smile :Where will your heart go now that it's free? :Tell me :I know your tender gaze :Isn't just for me :But my heart is racing... :Now my heart realizes this love for you :There's no such thing as eternity :So I want you to stay with me a while :The me reflected in your eyes :I wish I could tell you everything now :Now I look up at the sky and reach out* :So this love will reach you :I can still feel your warmth on my fingertips :I wrap it up in my palm :This flickering love :This love for you is always overflowing in my heart :There's no such thing as eternity :So I want you to stay with me :A while :For now *The line here seems to show evidence that Zero himself actually died at the end of Mega Man Zero 4. 21:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC)Zack M. :Wouldn't be the first time Yeah, sure. But what is the name of Elpizo's theme in Remastered Tracks - Rockman Zero Idea? 21:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Zack M.